momoirocloverzfandomcom-20200222-history
Seishunfu
"Seishunfu" (青春賦) is the 14th major single of Momoiro Clover Z. It was released on March 11, 2015 under Evil Line Records. The single is used as the theme song for the movie Maku ga Agaru.Natalie - ももクロ主演映画「幕が上がる」主題歌は3月リリース Details "Seishunfu" is the theme song for their first full feature film Maku ga Agaru which was released on February 28, 2015. All of the coupling tracks are used in the movie as insert songs. "Seishunfu" is a graduation song, sets in the same setting of Maku ga Agaru. The music video recounts the graduation of four members of high school drama club Saori (Kanako Momota), Yukko (Shiori Tamai), Garuru (Reni Takagi) and Nakanishi (Momoka Ariyasu) and implies the distant epilogue of the movie, where the now-adult Saori went back to her town to see someone. The single promotional and cover photo shoots are done by Kenshu Shintsubo. The single is released in three versions. Limited Edition A and B includes a 20 page booklet of exclusive photo shoots by Shintsubo.Natalie - ももクロ「青春賦」ジャケ写公開、初回盤に20Pブックレット "Seishunfu" is the second entry in the 3 Singles Project, a special project done by Evil Line Records to commemorate their three consecutive singles in the first half of 2015.Barks - ももクロ、「3 SINGLES PROJECT」で全作購入者イベント開催決定 Tracklist *'Limited Edition A' :1. Seishunfu (青春賦, Youth Rhapsody) :2. Hashire! -Z ver.- (走れ! -Z ver.-, Run!) :3. Yuku Haru Kuru Haru (行く春来る春, Spring Come, Spring Gone) :4. Seishunfu (off vocal ver.) :5. Hashire! -Z ver.- (off vocal ver.) :6. Yuku Haru Kuru Haru (off vocal ver.) :Blu-Ray: Seishunfu Music Video *'Limited Edition B' :1. Seishunfu :2. Hashire! -Z ver.- :3. Link Link :4. Seishunfu (off vocal ver.) :5. Hashire! -Z ver.- (off vocal ver.) :6. Link Link (off vocal ver.) :Blu-Ray: Hashire! -Z ver.- Music Video *'Regular Edition' :1. Seishunfu :2. Hashire! -Z ver.- :3. Yuku Haru Kuru Haru :4. Link Link :5. Seishunfu (off vocal ver.) :6. Hashire! -Z ver.- (off vocal ver.) :7. Yuku Haru Kuru Haru (off vocal ver.) :8. Link Link (off vocal ver.) Single Information *Seishunfu **''Maku ga Agaru'' Theme Song. **Lyrics: Nagae Kuwahara **Composition: Shihori **Arrangement: Keiichi Tomita *Hashire! -Z ver.- **''Maku ga Agaru'' insert song. Rearranged version of the song "Hashire!", first released in 2010 as the coupling track to Ikuze! Kaitou Shoujo. **Lyrics: INFLAVA **Composition: Koji Oba and Michitomo **Arrangement: michitomo *Yuku Haru Kuru Haru **''Maku ga Agaru'' insert song **Lyrics: Yoji Kubota **Composition: Tsukida Tadashi **Arrangement: Kenji Kondo *Link Link **''Maku ga Agaru'' insert song **Lyrics: Natsumi Tadano **Composition: Kota Ogawa **Arrangement: Ikuta Machine Featured Members *Kanako Momota *Shiori Tamai *Momoka Ariyasu *Ayaka Sasaki *Reni Takagi Lyrics For coupling songs lyrics, see Hashire!, Yuku Haru Kuru Haru and Link Link Romaji = Umareta asa ni Tewata sareteta Zuibun fukouheina ryokou kaban Kakae tsuita kono manabiyade Sugu ni urayami toki ni misagete Okubyouna hontou wo butsukeatte Hikaru nimotsu wo fuyashite kitanda Iroiro arisugite Umaku iezu kurikaesu Ah gomen ne arigatou dake wo Omoide ga yuuki ni kawaru Hitori kimeta yume wo kataku nigitte Kesshite tadoritsukenai haruka tooku soredemo Tada Hitosuji ni bokutachi wa Aruite yukou Tomoyo wakare yuku kyou no Tomoyo kono setsunasa ga Tomoyo aishita fukasa da Tomoyo wasureruna Tomoyo bokura no kagayakeru Sora wo watte hibiku saigo no beru kimi no katasaki kasuka ni furueta Mouichido dake tsuyoku mabuta tojite iki de iu Ah sayonara arigatou ima wa Kowashite wa hirotte tsunaida Sukoshi kaketa yume wo nigiri naosunara Mayotte mo naite mo Tachidomarazu ichiban aoi mirai e koko kara Nan'okukounen no kodoku Bokura hanare tsuzuke tatteta sora no Soko kara mireba kuttsuita mamada Nani ka attara nannimo nakutatte Tonde yuku koto wo sotto Mune ni chikau Omoide ga yuuki ni kawaru Hitori kimeta yume wo kataku nigitte Kesshite tadoritsukenai haruka tooku soredemo Tada Hitosuji ni bokutachi wa Aruite yukou |-| Original = 生まれた朝に 手渡されてた ずいぶん不公平な 旅行かばん 抱え着いた この学び舎で すぐに羨み ときに見下げて 臆病な本当を ぶつけ合って 光る荷物を 増やしてきたんだ 色々ありすぎて 上手く言えず繰り返す ああ ごめんね ありがとう だけを 思い出が 勇気に変わる 一人決めた夢を 硬く握って 決して辿り着けない 遙か遠くそれでも ただ 一筋に 僕たちは 歩いてゆこう 友よ 別れゆく今日の 友よ この切なさが 友よ 愛した深さだ 友よ 忘れるな 友よ 僕らの輝ける 空を割って響く 最後のベル 君の肩先 かすかに震えた もう一度だけ強く まぶた閉じて 息で言う ああ さよなら ありがとう 今は 壊しては 拾って 繋いだ 少し欠けた夢を 握り直すなら 迷っても泣いても 立ち止まらず 一番 青い未来へ ここから 何億光年の孤独 僕ら離れつづけ 立ってた空の そこから見ればくっついたままだ なにかあったら なんにもなくたって 飛んでゆくことを そっと 胸に誓う 思い出が 勇気に変わる 一人決めた夢を 硬く握って 決して辿り着けない 遙か遠くそれでも ただ一筋に 僕たちは 歩いてゆこう Chart Positions Oricon 2# rank Digital *Weekly Ranking: Song Appearances Trivia *The single is released on the same day with Maku ga Agaru Original Soundtrack. *"Seishunfu" is the first major single to feature four different songs in the tracklist. *This is the first single since Otome Sensou in 2012 to be released in more than two different versions. References External Links *Official Site Navigation Category:Momoiro Clover Z Category:Momoiro Clover Z Songs Category:Momoiro Clover Z Releases Category:Momoiro Clover Z Singles Category:2015 Releases Category:2015 Singles Category:Major Singles Category:Evil Line Records Releases Category:Movie Theme Songs